The Ubiquitous Network of Zack Fair
by cyathula
Summary: CHANGED TITLE! WAS 'INBOX FULL OF HOPE'.Zack wakes in Nibelheim, his inbox full of msgs from Kunsel, Luxiere, and others begging to help.In this AU Zack actually replies, and all will work together through text messages and dialogue to a future, deserved.
1. 1 Kunsel: Where are you, Zack!

**This fic was previously named "An Inbox Full of Hope". I've been trying to think of a better name for it for a while...**_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

*SPOILER ahead: If you haven't finished FF7: Crisis Core and don't want spoilers, then quit reading.***_

First, an introduction. I hate tragedy, and I really hate it when a character as awesome as Zack seemed to face a cliff wall at every turn starting from dreaded Nibelheim. He had friends, and dammit, they wanted to hear from him and help him!

Keep in mind, this is now my world of Crisis Core. I will keep most of the story up until Nibelheim more or less true (as suits me, heh), but after Zack wakes up, Cyathula's law of common sense steps in and my CC world will be like this:

_**1**) Shinra WILL NOT be pursuing Zack's ass right when he breaks out of the tube. Based on the researcher notes, they were pretty much written off as not too important. With only one researcher being bored to death in that lab, they would not waste a shit ton of Shinra troops and bullheads to make sure two stable experiments don't suddenly escape._

_**2**) It has not been four years. It shouldn't take Shinra four years to the day Zack wakes up to send a message saying Zack and Seph are officially dead. It has only been about a year and a half._

_**3**) This story may well bleed into FF7 land with Zack as the shiny lead star. This story will mainly be exchanges and dialogue between Zack and his friends. Not so much an actual narrative. I might throw in some thought processes later, but yeah, I'm keeping my options open. Suggestion, reviews, comments, are of course, extremely welcomed! It's the fuel to keep the inspiration going!_

_**4**) Yeah I know people don't normally write that much per text message, but let's just believe their Shrinra cell phone technology was brilliant, unlimited, and free._

_Finally, I just wrote this chapter on the fly and eager to post. Chances are, I might want to streamline, expand, or correct stuff, so don't be alarmed if things change a few hours later... Oh, and, I don't own Final Fantasy. duh._

_... = some time passage before the next message**

* * *

**_

The Ubiquitous Network of Zack Fair

Ch. 1 Kunsel: Where are you, Zack?!

**

* * *

04MAY22 0719**

Kunsel: Okay, this is like the 10000th message I've sent, where the living hell are you Zack. You're alive I can feel it. Come on, don't disappear on me, man, this really isn't funny.

...

**04MAY22 2207**

Zack: hey kuns, how things goin?? listen, I just somehow broke out of a tank of mako in hojo's lab of horrors in the basement of a mansion in nibelheim, like literally three minutes ago. gimme a sec i need to lock up this scientist.

Kunsel: WTF? Zack! You really are alive?? Tell me this isn't some new virus I need to delete

Zack: no, it's me, and i got no idea why i'm alive and kickin and broken out of a tube o mako. actually i think like, angeal's damn spirit broke me out, but anyway, hey i'll give you a call, i need to bring my boy cloud outta the basement and somewhere safer.

Kunsel: Dude Zack, Shrinra's fucking just released a report saying you and Sephiroth died!

Zack: yeah i just got that too... is this coincidence? hey it just hit me, why the hell does my cell phone still work after being in the mako bath with me? fully charged, too! wait, shinra can't trace this or anything yeah?

Kunsel: Dude, cell phones run on mako, I forgive your stupidity this time 'cause you've been roughed up. Gonna check on the tracing ASAP. BTW, Zack, I'm 100% on your side, I just want you to know that. Let me know if there's ANYTHING I can help you out on. Your fan Luxiere is crying next to me cause he's so happy you're alive, you got solid friends on your side Zack, remember

Zack: hm your 10000th message is the first since i got tossed in the tube, i guess mako cuts signal. man, thanks, kunsel, but i really don't want you guys riskin your life and stuff

Kunsel: Dude, quit wasting text space on that shit, we're helping and you got no choice. Like we care about being in SOLDIER anymore, it seems once you become 1st, Shinra wants to dispose your ass. And since you're dead now, there's no more 1sts...

...

**04MAY22 2320**

Kunsel: Hey, I'm pretty sure cell phone lines are regulated by the Turks. If I hear anything on you, I'll try to let you know. HQ still seems quiet right now. We don't have much choice at this moment tho...

...

**04MAY22 0006**

Zack: Hey, kuns, can you find out more about mako poisoning for me too? thanks, man... hey you remember cloud right? i told you about him from the modeoheim trip. anyway, he was thrown in a mako tube next to me and he's showin signs of serious mako addiction. he's def alive but the only response i get from him is 'unghhh'

**

* * *

05MAY22 0532**

*RING!*

"Kunsel!"

"Zack! Damn it's good to hear your voice again! You know it's been like nineteen months since you went to Nibelheim?! I keep trying to keep a shoulder out for your girl, but she won't take it."

"Aerith! Holy shit, how is she?? Is Tseng taking care of her?"

"Yeah, she's pretty depressed though, but I keep it real, you're not the type to stay silent the wrong way. Her flower business is booming though, you should see. Hey, what plans do you have?"

"I dunno, man. I have no idea what is going on. But now that you've mentioned Aerith, I'm going back to Midgar."

"Are you nuts?? This should be the last place to go to! Dude, I'm sure Aerith'll understand!"

"Hey, so you sure the Turks aren't just listening in on us?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm pretty certain they're laughing right now. Reno already came and told me we're 1st class dumbasses, but... since they're so inundated with an exorbitant amount of useless teenage text and drivel, it's hard to keep track. And since they take up so much space, it needs to get deleted frequently..."

"Man, I owe you guys too much..."

"Just don't ask them for too much, Zack, they got Turk jobs to do. But, your number currently doesn't exist, and I appear to call home a lot. Anything we say or text though, they know. So, plan accordingly."

"No worries there, I know how they work. Thanks guys, you know who you are..."

"I just sent you a doc on mako poisoning, by the way. It sounds like there isn't too much we can do without proper care..."

"Well, I changed him out of his mako-soaked clothes and forced a bunch of water down his throat. I know it's not much..."

"Yeah, his body's gonna have to flush it out itself. Water's always a winner though."

"How the hell do I feed him, though, that's what I'm kinda freaked on."

"Er, I think this report just has 'em on IV's..."

"Well, I'll worry about it in a sec. Anyway, Kuns, keep in touch, I need to scout this creepy ass place and clear out nuisances. This place is full of those retarded 'dorky faces.'"

"Man, remember when we had to clear Sector 4 of those things, 'cause they 'malfunctioned'. To this day I still don't get why that stupid scientist thought they'd be good pets for kids. Hey just promise me, one thing. I don't care if you need to keep secrets or whatever from me, but just stay alive, man, that's all I ask. I can only take so much of Luxiere's weeping."

"Absolutely. You stay alert and safe, too, ya hear? Who knows how hella monitored you are now."

"We're SOLDIER, in the real sense, trust me, I'm careful. Good luck."

"You, too."

*click*


	2. 2 Aerith: I sold 46 flowers today

**Here I am again! Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! Each review really just makes me that much more fired up to write! This has been really fun to write, being so different. My challenge thus far is how to denote the amount of time passing. Yeah, I'm using our Julian calendar, because I figure it's just easier for us to tell time. I'm sure Zack won't mind too much. I kind of picked a arbitrary date since I don't think there really was a date given in the game. If there is, let me know.**

**Remember only about a year and a half has passed. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Ubiquitous Network of Zack Fair

Ch. 2 Aerith: I sold 46 flowers today

**

* * *

06MAY22 0937**

*ring!*

"Hello? Zack???"

"Aerith! I—"

"Oh Gaia, Zack! Oh Gaia! Are you hurt?? Are you okay, what—"

"Aerith, I don't have much time, I can't stay on here too long, I just wanted to let you know I'm okay... I'm sorry I haven't contacted you for so long, I was—"

"It's okay, Zack, I know."

"Y-you know? You know what?"

"That you couldn't help it. They told me you were in trouble. I mean... Gaia did."

"I-it did? Wow! Um, that's awesome! What'd it tell you?"

"It's like a feeling, Zack. I could feel you were in trouble this whole time... but... I didn't know what to do... I told your friends, but they couldn't do much either..."

"Is Tseng still lookin' out for you?"

"Yes, Tseng has been really good to me. He and Kunsel both come and help me sell flowers to the other neighboring sectors when they have time.

"So how are you, Aerith? I heard the flowers are selling well."

"Yes, they are! All thanks to you Zack! Actually, you know, the uncute wagon has been a hit with the boys lately, and I convinced them to get flowers for their mothers! And now their mothers come to buy more when I come around!"

"Well now, see, it _was_ the coolest wagon of all!"

"Yes, with the boys, it was. Zack, what are you going to do now? You're still in trouble, right? Do you want me to tell your friends where you are?"

"No, I'm already talking with Kuns. And it's better not... to give Tseng too much to worry about. But I've decided I'm coming back to see you, Aerith!"

"Good, there's still so much work we need to do! The wheel on the cute wagon's been a bit wobbly..."

"I'll be there as soon as possible to fix it!"

"Zack? Are you with someone? I thought I heard something."

"Oh... oh yeah, I'm with Cloud. He doesn't like Shinra's idea of creamed spinach too much and complains."

"How have you been eating, Zack?"

"We got super lucky. The place we were stuck in had a huge stash of Shinra's famously nasty MRE's—they're these um, quick-fix meals for soldiers in the field. They taste terrible, but they keep a tummy full, and they're light."

"Is... Cloud... sick?"

"Yeah... how'd you know that? I guess the coughing would give it away, poor guy. Well, he's... he's really not doing well right now, Aerith. He and I were um, imprisoned for a long time and now he's so sick, he can't talk or do much for himself."

"Oh, Gaia..."

"A lot of things happened, Aerith... horrible stuff. I'll tell you in detail one day, Aerith. But... I have to go now. I—I'll see you as soon as I can, I promise."

"You'd better come back safe and sound, Zack Fair! And, oh! Kunsel taught me how to type words in the phone, so you can still get my messages if you're busy! And you can send some to me, too. I—I miss you a lot. I'll always be here waiting for you, Zack."

"I'll always be thinking of you. I'll call you later, sweets."

*click*

**

* * *

06MAY22 1652**

Kunsel: How's your boy?

Zack: he just tossed shinra's idea of beef stew, hold up

Kunsel: Ah man, that's one of the better MRE's too. Have you been getting enough water in him?

Kunsel: Hey I found a good map of the Western Continent, sending now.

Zack: i really hope i'm not making things worse for cloud, dammit.

Kunsel: No way, I'm sure you're helping him more than you think.

Zack: i don't think he sleeps. yesterday, he screamed bloody murder, and i had to try to smother it best i can in case people were around. it's killin me, kuns, he doesn't deserve this shit! once i see hojo's greasy mug again, he's gonna be occupying his own tubes

Kunsel: I tried to find out more on mako poisoning. I don't know how much faith you put in the Planet movement stuff, but they claim that mako is made up of the souls of the planet. It sounds kinda hoaky, but it also makes sense, since a lot of the studies on mako poisoning report the patients taking on different personalities. One scientist put it that mako fractures the mind. A lot of the cases were "cured" but they were never the same people again. Those that still came out kinda themselves had a ton of help from relatives and friends.

Zack: interesting. well, i've been talking to him about everything and anything. it seems to calm him down to listen to me go on about dumb stuff. it just sucks when i can't stay awake any longer, then the nightmares come back to him. i still wonder why i'm not more fucked up.

Kunsel: Well that report you found about you guys' tests said hojo was doing both mako tests AND jenova cell tests. Since you're SOLDIER, you got mako in you already, and I guess Jenova was just some icing on the cake. Cloud tho... got it all together and at higher doses. Man...

Zack: yea yeah i know. hey i'm feeling hella worked up and need to go find some monsters to kill, brb

Kunsel: Sorry, Zack, I can't imagine how you're dealing with it all...

...

**06MAY22 1929**

Kunsel: Been sifting thru mission files. I give up, Zack. I keep trying to think of some way for you not to come to Midgar, but it's still the best option. Especially for Cloud. We'll have to find a good place for you to hide in the slums... Then maybe me and Lux can sneak medicine down for Cloud.

Kunsel: Hm, found one to Junon... but you'd still have to somehow cross an ocean... It sucks that missions to the west are so damn rare.

**

* * *

07MAY22 1031**

Zack: hey tif, yeah i know you probably hate my guts, but i just want to check and see if you're ok. me and that soldier you helped out a long time ago... we just escaped from nibelheim ourselves not a few days ago.

Tifa: zack? u just got out of n?

Zack: yeah... we got kinda turned into labrats by our friend shinra. hey... are you by any chance still near n town?

Tifa: um, not really, why

Zack: because i think my friend here, could really use your help...

Tifa: ur friend? the trooper?

Zack: yeah, he's blonde btw and i think you both know each other. he's really sick right now and delirious, and always callin your name. that's why i finally texted you. i'm just not sure where we are... but i tried to follow the sun east from n. btw, we're not friends of shinra anymore, dunno if you caught the sarcasm

Tifa: WAIT, WHAT'S HIS NAME?

Zack: cloud strife. man i think i just forfeited my life telling you this

Tifa: omg! u said ur east of n? um... ur not passed the mtns yet right?

Zack: no, they look another good day's journey at the rate we're going. i just got to a creek next to this huge ass willow tree, dunno if that helps

Tifa: i'm in costa del sol! ah lemme check for any transports to corel!

Zack: oh good thinking!

**

* * *

07MAY22 1105**

Zack: sorry, for not replying for a while. anyway, place for me to hide in the slums, kuns?! my girl's place!

...

**07MAY22 1146**

Kunsel: Idiot, Tseng's been watching her like a hawk. As much as we all love each other, he's still a Turk.

Zack: dammit

Kunsel: No worries, me and Lux are doing slum cleaning in Sector 7 and 8 today, and we'll try to find a good place for you.

Kunsel: I heard that they're entering negotiations to build a reactor near Corel, soon. I've been following that like a hawk. Once they ask for a recon mission, I'm on it. I'm planning that if I can get a mission out there, then we can meet up and helivac your ass and Cloud's back to Midgar.

Zack: corel! really? no way they can win a contract there. they're coal all the way!

Kunsel: There's like a fight going on there between the two camps. I think Shinra's winning tho, not a surprise with the kind of crap they pull. So, 'cause of that, I'm pretty certain, there's gonna be a recon mission, mark my words.

Zack: can't say you're wrong much, my friend.

Kunsel: Of course not!

* * *

**So why's Tifa not in Midgar? Diehards will point out that Zangan rescued her from Nibelheim and brought her to Midgar for medical help. Well, if Tifa was in such dangerous conditions, I really doubt he could have dragged her all the way to Midgar from Nibelheim in one fell swoop! Looking at the map, it looks like a challenge. I kinda wanted her on the same continent.**

**Feedback, constructive critique, all appreciated!**


	3. 3 Zack: hang tight, cloud

**I'd been really wanting to do a Zack to Cloud section. It's a challenge to convey what's going on purely through dialogue and if anyone notices anything that is odd or could be improved, please don't hesitate to tell me! Please, enjoy.

* * *

**

The Ubiquitous Network of Zack Fair

Ch. 3 Zack: hang tight, cloud

**

* * *

08MAY220319**

"NAHHhhghaaaaahh...! AAAARRGGhrrraAAHHHH!!!!"

"Ahh, Cloud! Ah, get aholda'yaself, buddy! Hey! C'mon, c'mon, easy... easy... Remember, we're out of that lab, just remember bud, we're in a grassy field next to a pretty little creek... the stars are out... and um, the moon's super bright... the weather's actually really nice, and the crickets won't shut up... thank Gaia we didn't escape in the winter, right??"

"...ahh...ahahh..."

"Get a good grip on yourself, Cloud. I think I know a bit of what you're going through. You know what Angeal told me before I had to go in for the dreaded 2nd class mako test? Think about the things you love best. He rattled on and on about how he just imagined himself in his garden at home and like watering flowers with his mom and whatever. I know it hurts like hell, Cloud. You know what I thought of though? I just thought about food. Man, there just isn't anything like my mom's comfort food, you know that? I'm gonna bring you home one day and taste her cheese biscuits. I'm telling you, it's 'cause of all my mom's cooking that i had to stay active! You'd love it, she'd put bits of onion, herbs, it was ridiculous. But man, my dad said if I stepped over a certain weight—and he'd change it all the time, it was unfair—then he would take over the cooking. You have no idea, I swear he seasoned with stale dirt and—"

"Nnnahhhaa...huuaa~hhahhhh..."

"That's the spirit. Breathe deep, buddy. Anyway... you know, I remember you saying that you couldn't get into SOLDIER because you didn't cut the mako test. The more I think about it, the more I think the first mako test is really just a huge nerves test. I was thinking about what Kunsel said about the Planet dudes going on about how mako was made of souls. Creepy, but I can see that, actually. It's like being dumped in a room full of people shouting for you to hear their sob story, right? Though for you right now, our friend Hojo added a hoard of monsters, dorky faces, and a bunch of his greasy selves in the room, too, huh. Man, Cloud, don't beat yourself up. You just got handed a test beyond a SOLDIER 1st class. From zero to this. I know what you're thinking about me. Don't think I'm sitting pretty here because I'm oh-so-strong or whatever, it's honestly 'cause I'd been through some of the hellish pain already. You can do it, Cloud. You will do it, Cloud. And you'll be awesome."

"Uhh...haahhhh...."

"Hmm, well maybe that wasn't the brightest subject... Hey, Cloud, you know, I never told you, but I got all these texts from your girl Tifa back when we were in N town, right? I never thought much about it when I first looked at those messages, but you know, she was always asking me if I knew of any blonde SOLDIER guys. I told her I knew someone with silver hair, but she didn't think it was too funny. You know that day you saved her at the reactor from those monsters? She helped you down back to town and stuff. Well, afterwards, she sent me another bunch of messages asking about 'that trooper' though I don't think she knew it was you—"

"...nngh?"

"You got, man. And you all going on about how she wouldn't remember you anyway. Buuuuullllllsshiiiit!! She could feeeel it, man! Oh yeah, and I remember when she got all excited 'cause I was in SOLDIER, but then asked, 'oh... just you and Sephiroth'? Like she was all disappointed about the legendary Sephiroth, which actually I think she was! You know, I bet you think she'd be disappointed to see you as anything but a SOLDIER, but I bet my ultimate materia she doesn't care. That's the kind of girl I think she is. You're gonna see her again, Cloud. Because... she's always been searching for you."

**

* * *

08MAY220842**

Tifa: found a transport! be leaving at 10, should arrive tonight. cloud ok?

Zack: cloud's ok, tif. fillin him up with water. on our way to the mtns! you gonna be ok in that mining town?

Tifa: watchit zack, i can be deadly

Zack: oof sorry, just checkin. but don't let the tough guy talk keep you from hollerin if you're in a bind. i'm doin my best to hurry over

Tifa: will do, thx zack

...

Zack: hey, cloud doesn't know i asked you to come, ok. spare my life, don't tell him i said anything, be like wow, fancy seeing you here

Tifa: he can tell?

Zack: i like to think he knows what's going on. better safe than sorry

**

* * *

08MAY220920**

Zack: hey kid, how are you? i know it's been a while, but i thought i'd check. i hate shinra now too. i found the seventh wonder btw (i mean your present), you're too hella awesome.

...

Wonder Hunter: Oh mister! You were always too cool for shinra! Yeah, me and my mom, we're in rocket town! It's been alright, here. The town's got its own weirdness, but none as weird as nibelheim. oh well, i figured i'd start a new wonder hunt here, anyway. I hope i get to see you again one day and tell you about it, mister!

**

* * *

08MAY221729**

Kunsel: How goes it?

Zack: killing monsters, oh yeah!!!

Kunsel: ...

Zack: i'm clearing part of this path before dragging cloud thru it, that's all. making my way to corel

Kunsel: Shinra's been dragging their ass on Corel. No worries, tho, Zack, I can almost smell a new recon mission file being printed upstairs. If you actually get to Corel before we do, just hang tight, stay low, and don't get into the local arguments, I hear the residents are pretty fiery.

Zack: not a problemo. how was slum cleaning yesterday? fun?

Kunsel: You know it. A few third-classers recently found a new bar called Seventh Heaven in Sector 7, so me and Lux went to go check it out after work. Man it's nice, out of the way, and quiet. The new thing is to never walk into prospective bars in uniform anymore. Can't do much about the eyes, but we can always blame it on the pre-gaming.

Zack: seventh heaven, huh... you know, i think i helped named that bar! yea i met this guy in the sector 5 slums who wanted help naming a bar he was building. that's hella awesome. hey i need to get goin, i'll hit ya up when i get through this pass

Kunsel: Have fun!!

**

* * *

Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!**


	4. 4 Tifa: i'm here now

**Long time no update, I apologize, folks! But I came back with a chapter to celebrate the new year!**

**Per OwMyFace's awesome review, I have revised this chapter and gotten rid of the bracket/scene-setting stuff. I have to say, I like it a lot better!!! Let me know if there are inconsistencies.  
**

**I don't own Final Fantasy anything.  
**

* * *

The Ubiquitous Network of Zack Fair

Ch. 4 Tifa: i'm here now

**

* * *

08MAY22 2246**

Tifa: i'm here!

Zack: just got out of the mtns, tif, i see the town lights, so maybe another hour?

Tifa: no prob, at a cafe called Dyne's.

...

**08MAY22 2336**

Zack: i'm here, i see an inn, so i'm just going to go in, meet me there? btw let's not yell our names around, just in case

Tifa: i'm comin rite now! don't go in the inn, i'll get the rm

Zack: um, ok, i'll be outside then

* * *

**08MAY22 2341**

"Zack!"

"Tif!"

"Oh Gaia, it _is _Cloud!! Cloud!"

"...tfff?"

"Well, sounded like he said your name, eh?"

"I don't think so, Zack. Hey, let me get the rooms, hold on."

* * *

"Hey Cloud, she was aboutta cry! That's why she ran off to go get the rooms!"

"...ngh..."

"Serious... this'll be good, I was runnin' out of the good stories to tell ya."

"...nmm.."

"You're aware, Cloud, I know you are. I just need to get myself a dictionary of grunting, right? Yeah. ... oh man, a room, Cloud! Funny I suddenly haven't felt this damn tired in ages! Once I walk in that room, man, I'm gonna pass out good—hah! speak o' the devil, there she is, waving at us, bud, let's go..."

* * *

"Um...sorry, they only had one room left..."

"One? Never knew Corel was such a party town..."

"Yeah, I was surprised, too. There's like, nothing here except some ugly coal m—"

"Wait... how many rooms does this inn normally hold?"

"I think maybe three or four, why?"

"Okay, we need to get in the room now. ASAP. I think I know who might be in the other rooms..."

"Who?"

"Why, our not-so-friendly friends from Midgar..."

"Well, we're on the second floor, room 3."

...

"Hmm, you take the bed, Tif."

"What about Cloud??"

"Dude, we're way too nasty right now. After we get a proper bath, then he''ll get the bed, promise. But, I gotta crash now, I'm out."

"Alright..."

* * *

**09MAY22 0708**

"Hey, Zack, do you think these Shinra jerks would notice your SOLDIER clothes? Maybe I should go get you guys some new clothes..."

"Hmm, good idea. I need some clothes while I get these washed anyway. But... my eyes would give me away in a heartbeat anyway."

"How about sunglasses?"

"Ahhh...smart!"

"So, who are these people?"

"My friend told me he got word that Shinra's been busy trying to convince Corel to switch over to the Mako Reactor. If I'm not mistaken, the person in charge of that is a nasty woman named Scarlet. I bet her and her goons are taking up the other rooms in this inn."

"Oh my god! Zack, maybe we should just leave!"

"No... no, I didn't finish telling you. I've been keeping contact with my good friend who's still at Shinra—he's on our side, don't worry. He's hop—speak of the devil... hold on."

* * *

**09MAY22 0713**

Kunsel: Zack! Green light on the recon mission! Now I just need to go talk to Lazard and convince him to put me on this mission. Shouldn't be long, friend...

Zack: we're at corel now at this inn. dude guess what, the other rooms are booked up. i'm betting it's scarlet, what you say?

Kunsel: Yeah, I saw her on Shinra News shaking hands with some guys in Corel. She's expected to close the deal within the next couple days. The recon is slated for the day after she leaves.

Zack: good i'm gonna stay in this rm till you can come get us

Kunsel: BTW, we went back to Seventh Heaven and had a good chat with the owner. He's a good guy, has extra rooms, and is willing to take care of you guys. He's no friend of Shinra, either, but he's a level-headed guy. It'll be good.

Zack: thanks, i trust you, kuns. btw, there's a girl named Tifa that's with us as well. she's a friend from N town, and childhood friend of cloud's.

Kunsel: Really? That's REALLY good. According to the case reports of the more successful patients, relatives and friends were told to constantly feed the patient his life story and who his family and friends are. Basically, remind them of who they are so they don't get taken over by some other personality.

Zack: ahhh yea, see i figured that, so i text her to come help. they both have some kinda secret crush on each other, should be good.

Kunsel: Awesome, good luck.

* * *

**09MAY22 0729**

"Well, Tif, the update would be... if my friend can get the recon mission to fly out here, he'll pick us up and drop us off in Midgar. He found a bar there with a good man willing to give us a room."

"Why do you want to go back to Midgar? Isn't that dangerous for you?"

"Yeah, but we have to. It's the only way we can get medicine and care for Cloud's mako poisoning. Kuns'll help smuggle some down for us."

"Hmm, well, you can tell your friend that I'd be willing to work at the bar as payment for our stay."

"Oh! That's awesome, yeah I'll text that along... By the way, Tif, this is important... I asked my friend to dig up research reports on previous cases of mako poisoning. In most cases, the patient dies or becomes totally brain dead. Those who recover usually become a completely different person, personality-wise. The most successful recoveries were those who had friends and family constantly talking to the patient. So... that's one of the reasons I asked you to come help me. I've been telling Cloud all these stories about my life to keep him from having nightmares. But, if he comes out a clone of me, that would suck. So, please, talk to him about whatever you know of his family, hometown, friends, anything."

"Wow... yeah, no, not a problem."

"Okay, I'm off to take a shower and wash my clothes in the bathroom. You need to go beforehand?"

"I'm good."

* * *

**09MAY22 0746**

"Cloud?"

"...ttfff..."

"I brought some soapy water out and a rag to clean you up..."

"..ngh..."

"There, much better. Zack must've dropped you in the dirt a few times, huh? Your hair's almost brown, it's so dirty..."

"...tff...ah..."

"What should I talk about? I have so much I want to talk to you about, but I suddenly don't know where to start..."

"Nghh..."

"Hmm, okay, about what happened to me first: I started a job in Costa del Sol. After the incident at the Nibeheim reactor, Zangan—you remember Zangan, my martial-arts coach? Well, he found me unconscious at the reactor and carried me here to Corel, where he tried to fix me up as best he could. He wanted to go to Midgar, and take me with him. But when we made it to Costa del Sol, I decided to stay there instead. I did want to go to Midgar... I wanted to go there because I knew you were there. Not to mention, I wanted to get revenge on Shinra for destroying our hometown! But anyway, something held me on the Western Continent. It was a sixth sense, I dunno. This is so cheesy, but it all makes sense to me now. I've been working as a bartender there, I don't like it too much, but I get by..."

"...shh..."

"What?"

"...sssahh..."

"Okay, I should talk about _you_, right? What should I talk about? Your past? Everything? Like, um... you're twenty years old now—hey, you know how I knew that? Because _I _just turned twenty last week on May 3rd! Okay, okay, you were born August 19, 2702 in the town of Nibelheim. Your mom's name is Sophie Strife, your dad died when you were really young. You always were the quiet one of all the kids in town. I can't tell your story through your eyes... but while you didn't seem to care for any of the other kids, I think you were always my friend... at least, I always considered you my friend... even if we didn't talk that much. I always thought you wanted to be left alone, you know?"

"..pfff..."

"Now that actually sounds kinda angry! Why is that, Cloud? Eh... well, whatever the case, remember how when we were kids, they all told us that when we die, we go through the Nibel Mountains? After my mom died when I was eight, I wanted to go find her. I dragged Loam, Cliff, and Jade to the Nibel Mountains to help me find my mom. But they all chickened out when the going got tough. Not you, though. I didn't know you had come as well, and you looked out for me. There was an old rope bridge that I remember you yelling at me not to cross. I did anyway, and fell. You tried to save me but ended up falling with me. All I remember afterwards was waking up at home, my dad yelling up a storm. He blamed my fall and coma on you, and I found out that he had been so mean to you and kept you away from seeing me and stuff. I got so mad, Cloud, I really did. We had a royal fight, but I did win. I bet you were confused when Dad went and apologized to you out-of-the-blue, but I made him! I wanted to hang out with you, Cloud, but you still kept to yourself. I didn't know how to reach out to you though, so then I kept my distance... until one night you called me out to the water tower—"

"...haahh...aahhh..."

"You remember? Yeah, that night you called me out to tell me you were going to join SOLDIER! I didn't want you to go, but your mind was made up. Then... suddenly you left. I thought of you every day, hoping you were happy and having great adventures. After you left, life became so dull. Funny, since we never really did much together, so not much had actually changed... One thing did change, though. I put my heart and soul into learning martial arts. Zangan was so thrilled, it was hilarious. I had been interested before, but I really got into it after you left—"

"..aiihh..."

"Well, because in my mind, I felt like I had to keep up with you. Like, the next time we meet, I wouldn't be a liability for you and you wouldn't have to get hurt if you ever had to save me. I guess that was kind of dumb, huh? Especially since I had you make that silly promise to rescue me when I'm in a bind. No problem, you did keep your promise anyway. Not that I would have liked you any less if you didn't... But that day... two years later... Sephiroth, Zack, and two other troopers came to visit Nibelheim. I never knew... never knew you were there... why didn't you come out and say hi? Is it 'cause you weren't SOLDIER? I don't care! I really wanted to see you! But it wasn't until the reactor, that I finally saw you... after Sephiroth—"

"...ah...AHHH..AHHHH!!"

"Oh my god, Cloud!! Cloud!! Zack!"

"Whoa, Tifa! You gotta muffle him! I know it sucks but we surrounded my enemies here!"

"...NGYAAAAHmahhyr...nyrmmhhmmm!"

"I'm sorry, Cloud..."

"That's it... don't worry, Tifa, he gets nightmares a lot... at least once a day. It's not something you did, it's just something he does. Another reason it's so important to get to Midgar and get him help.... dammit..."

"nnhmmm....mm..."

"Sorry Zack... I think it was me... I had been telling him about himself and had gotten to a rather recent point in time concerning me, you, and someone we don't like anymore. I think maybe his name set him off? Or maybe this part of the story is too fresh?"

"Eh...I don't know, Tifa. I'm sure I've mentioned the bastard's name before and he was fine. But who knows what he's going through. He probably did get set off by it this time. But to be safe, let's avoid any sensitive subjects until we're sure we're not surrounded by Shinra personnel."

"Yeah... yeah, of course... He seems okay, now. Well, I think I should go off and get some clothes for you guys, food, and water. And see what I can find out about the situation here."

"Hey, I got cash here—use that. And get extra water, too. I've been trying to flush him out best I can."

"Yeah, count on me!"

"Good job sponge-bathing him, eh? I'll give him a proper bath and finish washing our clothes while you're gone."

"Okay, good! Remember, he gets the bed afterwards! I'm off!"

* * *

**Please drop a line and let me know what you think and what I can improve on!**

**Happy New Years!  
**


	5. 5 Kunsel: Just a little longer

**This chapter was kicked into high gear after getting a third review for ch.4 earlier today! Writing this story has been loads of fun, what with trying to convey everything strictly through dialogue. As usual, if any part seems ambiguous or confusing, please let me know so I can try to make it better. **

I wish I owned Final Fantasy, but...I don't. hmm

* * *

The Ubiquitous Network of Zack Fair

Ch. 5 Kunsel: Just a little longer...

* * *

**09MAY22 0913**

Tifa: theres some kinda townhall mtg goin on. whats this lady look like?

Zack: blonde, stuck-up, mean, always has a cig, always wears bright red.

Tifa: i just see a buncha guys, maybe shes inside

Tifa: ooh fight!

Zack: fight?

Tifa: skinny white guy just punched a big black guy. i guess black guy is pro mako, and other guy is pro coal. most ppl seem pro coal

Zack: hmm i wanna back the pro coal folks, tho our lives kinda depend on them going pro mako, so kuns can come and scout this place and pick us up. how crappy

Tifa: well maybe he can still come out to scout? its not like theyre building it yet

Zack: i'll ask

* * *

**09MAY22 0936**

Kunsel: I'm pretty certain now that Shinra isn't gonna give a shit what Corel wants, they're gonna build that reactor. Recon set for take-off tomorrow at 0600 hrs. Estimated arrival is 0715. Lazard is so awesome, I convinced him to just put me and Lux as the recon team! Did you know Lux can fly a helicopter??

Zack: AWESOME!! i did not know lux had such mad skillz... have you guys got a full briefing yet

Kunsel: Yeah, when I get the Corel Mtns map, I'll mark a good spot to pick you guys up. Maybe you guys can help us determine a good place for the future reactor!

Zack: oh i just can't wait... btw how long is scarlet gonna be here, she's stunk up the inn with her damn cigs i'm about to die

Kunsel: The final decision is supposed to be announced later today, then I'm sure she'll make sure to get the hell out of that town before nightfall. If you die on her cigs after surviving being Hojo's test subject, I'll be insanely pissed.

Zack: lol

* * *

**09MAY22 1047**

Tifa: just talked to the general store owner. he seems pretty resigned that the mako reactor's gonna be built

Zack: kuns just basically confirmed that. they're gonna build no matter what. final decision is sposed to be announced today

Tifa: im comin back now to drop off stuff. then im gonna join the townhall mtg to see whats up

Zack: be careful, keep a low profile

* * *

**09MAY22 1100**

"Damn, you bought a lotta stuff! Here, I'll get that giant bag..."

"All they got were these denim overalls, it's like all they wear here. Here's some shirts, too. Socks and boxers for you guys. This pair of cool, aviator sunglasses for you—"

"Awesome!!! These are badass!"

"I got a couple hats, too—"

"A fedora!! Cloud can have the newsboy cap. Badassssss! Thanks, Tif! What's in the backpack?"

"Oh, just food, and a bunch of water."

"Man, sorry I couldn't help you lug all the crap..."

"It wasn't that heavy... Anyway, they're getting rowdy out there, so I think something's going down. They're all men, though, so I'm thinking you should go. Not to mention you'll know who those Shinra people are. With the overalls, sunglasses and the hat, you'd fit in just fine. Maybe rough up the overalls with a bit dirt? I'll stay and look after Cloud."

"Sounds good to me. He's just been passed out since he hit the bed, so no worries there."

* * *

**09MAY22 1108**

"NO TO SHINRA! Support our campaign!"

"Hey, so I was just traveling through, what's the story?"

"The evil corporation Shinra wants to take over our long tradition of coal minin' and turn us into their slaves for their stuff!"

"Stuff?"

"They call it a 'Mako Reactor', son. It's dangerous, and turns the land around it into a wasteland! Are you from these parts?"

"Uh, no, actually, I'm from Gongaga, actually, yeah."

"Gongaga? Then you should really be against Mako Reactors!"

"Er, I actually haven't been back in a while since I've been traveling..."

"You don't know?? The reactor blew up there last year, killing half the town!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, Shinra's been coverin' that up best they can—hey, are you okay? Breathe, son! I got some water here, take it..."

"...thanks. Sorry...about that. So... is the meeting going on in the hall?"

"Nah, son, it don't start 'til twelve-thirty. But you bet the two camps're fightin' hard before the big vote. Damn Barret's convinced at least half the town already. But we're stayin' strong."

"Barret? That guy talking to the crowd over there?"

"Yeah, he was one of our the best miners, too. Shameful."

"If you don't mind, I would like to go talk to him. Maybe see if I can't figure something out."

"You ain't going _over_, now are ya?"

"No, don't worry about that."

* * *

**09MAY22 1119**

Zack: tell me it isn't true, kuns... i just heard from one of the townspeople that the gongaga reactor blew up last year and killed half the town...

Kunsel: Man, Zack... I'm sorry, but it was true. Don't worry, though, your parents are safe, I had checked on that when I first heard about it.

Zack: oh my god, thanks, kuns...

Kunsel: What're you doing running around outside?

Zack: tif had bought a bunch of overalls, hats, and stuff for us. all the the ppl here at this town hall are guys, so if she came to snoop around she'd stick out.

Kunsel: Well, I'm sure Scarlet and her goons wouldn't know us anyway without our SOLDIER outfit on. Not like she ever cared look our way anyway. BUT, KEEP YOUR CELLPHONE OUT OF SIGHT. IT'S A SHINRA-ONLY PHONE!!!

Zack: oh shit, you're right. ok, i'm gonna turn it off til i get back to the room. see ya

Kunsel: Good luck, don't get into trouble, please... we're coming tomorrow!!

Zack: roger that, kunz.

* * *

**09MAY22 1146**

Zack: tif, just lettin you know that i'm turning off the phone while i'm out here. kuns reminded me it's shinra issued.

Tifa: ok

* * *

**09MAY22 1146**

"Hi, are you Barret?"

"That I am, how can I help ya?"

"Well, I've been on this journey to see the world, and I just happened by your town. I talked to the man over there and he mentioned you. See, I'm originally from Gongaga, so I kinda felt obligated to warn you about those Mako reactors..."

"I understand your worries, man. Now, I ain't no big fan o' Shinra, mind ya, but coal has got no future. It's just the sad truth, and we really got no choice. Coal's been in our blood for ages, but we've been losin' contracts to alotta small towns, who'd rather go with Nibelheim's reactor. Coal's limited, too. Old man Jay don't see it, but we've been minin' the Corel Mount'ns since our granddaddies. There can only be so much, I tell ya!"

"I'm really not trying to tell you whether you're right or wrong. To be honest, Shinra just built the reactor at Gongaga without asking us, so as far as I'm concerned, it's not like you guys had much of a choice anyway. But, hey, just don't let that disaster repeat. I hear they were covering that up, too."

"I know Shinra ain't no saint—far from it. And, honestly, the Gongaga blow-up ain't light on my mind. I'm really sorry 'bout your town."

"Well, my parents survived... I don't know if I'd be this calm otherwise, actually. Anyway, never trust Shinra, that's all I gotta say."

"Understood, and I thank ya for your concern. Good luck on your travels."

* * *

**09MAY22 1337**

Kunsel: I sent the map and marked the drop spot that seemed the best. Let me know what you think.

Zack: man i just got back from the townhall 'vote'. scarlet was so oily i had to wash my hands and my face when i got back to the room.

Zack: hey, we're gonna choose a build spot far away from town. no more gongaga's.

Kunsel: I know, I know. I was eyeing this ridge in the Corel Mtns. Should be high enough and far away enough, maybe. The problem with making it far though is that the people gotta get there somehow to work.

Zack: ah right... well the one in nibel was up a mtn.

Kunsel: That was a class 1 reactor. It's Shinra's top-of-the-line, and it was top secret. Only Shinra scientists worked there...as you know. Corel's will be Class 3, like Gongaga, locally employed.

Zack: top secret fuckin brewery of death. anyway what the hell is class 2 then

Kunsel: The Midgar reactors.

Zack: hey i know! we can build a ski-lift thingy for Corel!

Kunsel: lol Anyway, c'mon look at the map and tell me what you think.

...

Zack: it's a go, kunz!! We'll be there at the spot at 0715 tomorrow sharp!!

Kunsel: CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU!!

* * *

**09MAY22 2032**

Zack: aerith! i'm coming back to midgar tomorrow if everything goes well!!

Aerith: Zack!! Where will you be??

Zack: i think we'll be staying at a place in sector 7. I can't wait to go see you!

Aerith: Tell me where you'll be! I'll come see you!

Zack: you don't have to do that... isn't it dangerous?

Aerith: Zack Fair, I've lived in the slums all my life, I'm not defenseless!

Zack: ahh i'm sorry, sweets. we'll be at a bar called seventh heaven. ask kuns to figure out where it is, because i don't actually know.

Aerith: And don't worry, Zack, I'll sneak out so Tseng won't see me!

Zack: good thinking, aerith! i really really really miss you

Aerith: No, I miss you more!

* * *

**Reviews, comments, suggestions, constructive critique, all are very welcome.  
**


End file.
